bhcarlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Accordance Bible Software
Purpose: Accordance Bible Software Company sells a variety of computer program packages for bible study "Accordance is well known for its ease of use, powerful search capabilities, and exceptional speed on all platforms."according information on their website. Students currently in Carroll's Gateway Class, scroll down to the bottom of this page for a special offer beginning 6/10/19 For Carroll Students Carroll students are recommended to purchase specific products from Accordance Bible Software Store. For more details, see below. Carroll Students are recommended to view these Accordance Bible Software Company-produced "free training' links. Ordering The following steps from Accordance's Don Gillis are suggested for ordering Accordance products (October 2014, and updated June 2019): 1. Create your account at accordancebible.com. 2. Go to www.accordancebible.com and purchase the Collection you want, using coupon code: APP-BHCTI-14PP during the checkout process. *(The coupon code uses the dashes and is case sensitive). *You will receive a 50% discount off of the regular price any Learner, Discoverer, Pro, Greek Expert, Hebrew Expert Collection or Blue 1,2,3, Amber, and Green Bundle. The discount will be applied when we have reviewed and processed the order. *(A lesser discount may display when placing your order). *Your credit card will not be charged immediately until we can verify your student eligibility. You will receive the proper discount upon verification. 3. Wait for our customer service to send an email confirmation of your order along with download and installation instructions. This usually takes up to 1-2 business days. Testimonials: * Carroll's own President Gene Wilkes uses and recommends Accordance to Carroll students near and far. * Accordance is a featured resource in the 2016 Annotated Old Testament Bibliography of Denver Seminary's M. Daniel Carroll R., Hélène Dallaire, and Richard S. Hess. For Current Carroll Students in the Gateway Course (BHCTI 5000) beginning 6/10/19 Sign up for Accordance, and enjoy $100 off your purchase from B.H. Carroll Theological Institute, With thanks again to the generous gift of Dr. Burton Patterson, Carroll is offering to contribute $100 to the purchase of a new or upgraded Accordance package or purchase. The following selected packages and products are available at Accordance at a 50% discount from the Bible Software company; purchase while currently enrolled in Gateway (BHCTI 5000)this term, and Carroll will chip in $100 on your (one-time) purchase. Please note:' while the chart is suggestive of details on a single line on Bundles and Collection, Carroll's contribution of $100 will only apply to one Bundle or Collection; but if more than one Bundle/Collection is selected at the time of purchase, the Accordance Price in the 50% off column will still apply. ''Students can use the $100 once; or put another way, the $100 credit is only for one item '''25% Savings apply to the following Accordance Products as part of this Agreement, as well: ''Please note: while the chart is suggestive of details on a single line on Bundles and Collection, Carroll's contribution of $100 will only apply to one Bundle or Collection; but if more than one Bundle/Collection is selected at the time of purchase, the Accordance Price in the 25% off column will still apply. Students can use the $100 once; or put another way, the $100 credit is only for one item ''Additional offers between Accordance and Carroll for other students and faculty are currently in the works, with more to be announced here as they develop. Questions? Contact me for more information, or if interested. Email preferred....